La première fois de Tom Elvis Jedusor
by Funeral Blues
Summary: Timide poufsouffle, vil serpentard et tour d'astronomie. Ou les conséquences d'une lettre d'amour un soir de St-Valentin. OS.


Edit : 14/07/2013

**Disclaimer :** Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas.

Le premier OS que j'ai écrit et dont j'étais pleinement satisfaite. Il est loin d'être parfait, mais les seuls changements que j'ai fait sont les corrections des nombreuses fautes. Peut-être en reste-t-il encore, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le signaler. Je souhaite vraiment le garder tel qu'il était lorsque je l'ai écrit.

* * *

_Tom,_

_Je me permets de t'écrire cette lettre en ce jour de Saint-Valentin pour te dire que je t'aime. Je t'aime simplement depuis la première fois que je t'ai vue : lors de la cérémonie de répartition des maisons il y a quatre ans et demi. Depuis que le professeur Dumbledore a posé le Choixpeau sur ma tête, que j'ai regardé la Grande Salle d'un __œil anxieux__ et__ que je t'ai aper__çu à la table des Serpentard. J'ai alors prié de toute mon âme, de tout mon c__œur, pour __être dans la même maison que toi._

_Malheureusement, le Choixpeau m'a envoyé à Poufsouffle, depuis ce jour, je maudis celui que nous a séparé._

_J'ai eu quinze ans il y a deux jours, à cette occasion, j'ai fait le serment de t'avouer l'amour qui me ronge, qui me consume un peu plus chaque jour. Chaque fois que je croise ton regard au détour d'un couloir, je crois mourir._

_Pour toi je ferais n'importe quoi, tout ce que tu me demanderas je l'exécuterai avec plaisir. Si tu as besoin de la moindre preuve de l'amour que j'éprouve pour toi, je te la donnerais, quoi que tu me demande de faire._

_Sans trop y croire, j'espère que mes sentiments sont partagés. C'est pourquoi je te donne rendez-vous ce soir à vingt et une heure, au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Tu pourras ainsi me dire ce que tu penses de moi, si tu sais au moins qui je suis._

_Je suis désolé d'être aussi maladroite dans ma déclaration, d'utiliser des mots aussi pathétiques. Je t'en prie ne me juge pas trop vite._

_Eleanor_

Tom souria et lu une fois de plus la lettre, cette fille ne manquait pas de cran. Il connaissait bien sa réputation dans Poudlard. Il était le meilleur dans toutes les matières certes, mais son caractère froid et distant dissuadait toute personne de l'approcher. La réticence des autres l'arrangeait bien, il ne voulait pas d'amis. Il n'aimait pas la compagnie. Les moments de solitude comme celui-ci étaient bien trop rares lorsqu'on vivait en collectivité.

Il était vingt heure trente, Tom avait largement le temps de monter jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie. Il s'étira avec paresse, il n'y avait que lui dans la salle commune. Une grande fête était donnée dans la Grande Salle pour la Saint Valentin. Ils étaient tous stupides d'assister à ce banquet, cette fête n'était rien d'autre qu'une perte de temps.

Il se leva, décidant de monter en avance. Tom était fatigué, mais il était sûr que ça valait le coup. Il y avait pensé dès qu'il avait lu la lettre. Elle serait la première, il sourit à cette idée. Elle serait la première. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de répéter cette phrase dans sa tête, ni d'imaginer la scène. Il ignorait qui elle était, mais c'était désormais une évidence pour lui.

Le sourire aux lèvres il quitta la salle commune et commença à monter dans les étages, en direction de la tour d'astronomie. Tout en marchant il essaya de savoir qui elle était, tout ce qu'il savait de cette fille c'était son nom et le fait qu'elle soit plus jeune que lui. Il arrêta de se poser des questions, de toute façon il allait découvrir dans quelques minutes qui elle était, cette imprudente qui lui avait déclaré sa flamme.

Lorsqu'il arriva en haut de la tour d'astronomie Tom vit une silhouette se dessinait devant lui. Ainsi elle était en avance, il n'aurait pas attendren tant mieux. Un fin sourire s'esquissa sur son visage alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'épaule d'Eleanor. Elle se retourna vivement et découvrit la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

" Tom Jedusor? s'enquit-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Eleanor? répondit-il d'un ton qui se voulait rassurant."

Aucun des deux ne souffla mot pendant une minute. Elle, occupait à triturait les franges de son écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle. Lui, amusé par le gêne de la jeune fille devant lui, souriait d'un rictus indéfinissable.

" Je ne pensais pas que tu viendrais. Excuse-moi pour ce silence, je suis vraiment surprise de ta présence, et gêné également.

- Ne le sois pas je t'en prie."

Il s'approcha d'elle doucement avec une démarche de prédateur, ses boucles brunes se soulevant au gré de la brise glaciale. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur Tom posa sa main sur la joue d'Eleanor. La jeune fille était tremblante, son rêve se réalisait-il enfin? L'aimait-il comme elle l'aimait? Allait-il lui en donner la preuve en l'embrassant?

Il se pencha vers elle, sans se départir de son sourire. Son torse vint toucher sa poitrine, et sa bouche vint se coller contre son oreille. Dans un souffle il prononça la formule interdite 'Avada Kedavra'. Un bruit semblable à une rafale de vent se fit entendre dans le silence de la nuit et un jet de lumière verte éclaira le ciel. Le corps d'Eleanor bascula en arrière et commença sa chute vers le sol.

Tom regarda la masse sombre s'écrasait sur l'herbe du parc puis, sans un regard en arrière, retourna vers l'escalier étroit de la tour d'astronomie.

C'était la première fois de Tom Elvis Jedusor, la nuit où il devint Lord Voldemort.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis positif ou négatif.


End file.
